


Lock and Key

by Tru



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to put a stop to Neal's lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Key

Neal shifts, knees protesting the pressure of the hard, wood floor beneath them. His shoulders burn, arms crossed behind his back, each wrist cuffed to the opposite ankle. The room is warm, but far from stifling, yet Neal feels sweat sliding slow down the back of his neck as he meets Peter's narrowed eyes. He shivers, and Peter's eyes leave his to watch the way that Neal's bare skin twitches with the motion. Save for his anklet and the cuffs, he is naked, the heat of Peter's gaze heavier on his skin than any fabric could be. It seems appropriate, somehow; he has never been able to hide from this man, and now he has left nothing to hide behind. He tips his head and raises his chin, a small, challenging smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Neal," Peter says, low and hard and thick with the same intensity that shows on his face. He reaches out, brushes his thumb over Neal's lower lip, pulling back as Neal attempts to taste it on his tongue. "How many lies have you told, with this pretty mouth of yours?"

He rolls his shoulders the little he's able, looking up at Peter through his lashes. "Did you want to hear about all of them, or just the ones I've told you, Agent Burke?"

"Neither," Peter says, moving his hands to the button and zip of his trousers. "I can think of something better to do with your mouth."

Neal hums as Peter frees himself from his clothing, leaning forward at once to flick his tongue over the head of the straining shaft before him. He is off balance, and Peter's knees press hard just below his shoulders to hold him in place. Peter's feet are between Neal's spread thighs and he pushes his shin forward against Neal's cock, forcing a startled moan from Neal's throat.

The angle is less than perfect, but Neal manages to lower his head enough to drag his lips over Peter's balls before tracing arcane patterns up his cock with the tip of his tongue.

"Tease," Peter says, sliding his fingers into Neal's hair and positioning him so that his cock presses against Neal's lips.

Neal discards the urge to give a verbal retort, instead opening his mouth to suck Peter's shaft as deeply into his mouth as he can take it. The pleased gasp from above and the tighter grip on his hair signals that it was the right decision. The satin soft skin is hot against his tongue, and he is as full on the scent and taste of Peter as he is on the physical reality of having that cock in his mouth.

His knees ache and his shoulders burn, but it is nothing compared to the throbbing of his cock pressed against Peter's leg. His lips are slick and tingling, and his hips thrust in time with the slide of his mouth. When he moans, Peter sucks in a quick, hitching breath and his fingers flex against Neal's scalp. Then he's pulling Neal back, the head of his cock popping free of the tight ring of Neal's lips, and he holds Neal there as streaks of come shoot into Neal's hair and across his cheeks. Neal makes a sound that he'll later deny is a whimper, rutting against Peter's leg. There's come at the corner of his mouth, and he stretches his tongue out to catch the flavor, closing his eyes as he feels his orgasm rushing to take him.

"Look at me, Neal," Peter says, voice ragged. Neal does, though he finds it hard to meet the honest demand of Peter's stare. "You're mine, Neal."

It's those words that send Neal over the edge, and as he comes, all he can think is, 'Yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> Original request on the meme:  
> Neal handcuffed and giving Peter a blowjob.
> 
> Bonus points if A)Neal calls Peter "Agent Burke" or B) Neal slips out of the handcuffs and puts them on Peter, with or without him noticing.


End file.
